


Robert, Jackson. Call me whatever beautiful❤️

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aaron is Robert's baby, Loving Robert, M/M, Mentions of Gordon, Nightmares, mentions of Jackson, scared Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 06:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11397084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Aaron wakes up in the middle of the night after having a nightmare about Gordon. When Robert comforts him Aaron calls him Jackson and regrets it but Robert doesn't mind! All he wants is for his baby to be ok.





	Robert, Jackson. Call me whatever beautiful❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of Gordon and Jackson xx

Aaron was tossing and turning in his sleep. He was having another nightmare. "No! Please don't. I'm sorry! Stop it's hurting! Please leave me alone!" He screamed. 

Robert woke up to hear his baby screaming and whimpering. He shook Aaron gently "Hey beautiful! It's ok baby boy. Your with me! Your safe. Please baby just wake up for me!" Aaron eyes flew wide open and he was searching the room in a panic. "Jackson" he whispered quietly. Robert's heart broke at tbat but not because of what he said but because he still thought of Jackson and hid it from Rob.

Aaron looked at him with wide eyes and panic before settling down and burying his face in his pillow. "Sorry." He spoke quitely. Robert moved so he was leaning over Aaron and moved his face away from the pillow. 

Aaron looked at him with regret but Robert just pushed his hair back and pressed a loving kiss to his forehead. "It's ok! Baby don't ever apologise! It's ok! I don't care what you call me when you have a nightmare. Your the most precious and beautiful person in my life and I love you so much!" Aaron had tears rolling down but Robert pushed them away and hugged him very tightly before settling down next to him. 

"I love you so much babe!" Aaron said quietly. Robert had a warm feeling in his chest and just held Aaron tighter. 

Knowing that when ever Aaron had a nightmare. Just thinking of Jackson calmed him down and he loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories xx


End file.
